kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Chinaball
社会主义人民共和国的球 Социалист БНХАУ-ын бөмбөг |caption = I would do anything for anyone..... |government = Federal Multi-party Democratic Socialist State with elements of Mindism and Marxism-Leninism |language = Chinese (Official) Mongolian Manchu (Very few) |type = Sino-Tibetan * Sinitic |capital = Beijingball |intospace = Yes |religion= Atheismball (Official) Shenismball Taoismball Confucianismball |food = Dim sum,tea, steamed bun, noodles, bao |status = I just dleamed that Hong Kong armost killed me! |image = |founded = October 1, 1949 - January 2, 2019 February 11, 2019 (in current form) |personality =aggressive, thinker, ambitious, into money, can be trusted but cannot trust anyone |friends = SDR NepalRawr USACball Long name and is kind of impelialist but vely ok fliend Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Philippinesball True Koreaball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball United Malaysian Confederationball Get back to normar prox (sometimes) South Japanball|enemies = Japanese Empireball [[Chinatangle|'GET AWAY FLOM ME!!!']] Tibetan Empireball (sometimes) Tellolist! WHAT IS YUOR PROBREM? (sometimes) |likes = Mao Zedong , Chinese capitalist-socialist system, internet, renmibi, removings of japaneses, doing whatever he wants |hates = no internet, shutdowns, hardliner communists attacking him, japaneses, rebels|bork = Remn Remn|predecessor = Chinaball Mongoliaball|affiliation = NPTOball}} Socialist People's Republic of Chinaball, once known as People's Republic of Chinaball, or simply as Chinaball, is a country in East Asia. He is one of the world's most powerful countries, but is no longer a communist country. Can still into relevance. He has an estimated population of 1.4 billion people. He is anti-imperialist, but is probably in the process of building an Empire. History The Yellow, Blue, and Red Years After the New Year Connections Collapse, China was put under martial law and put under a military dictatorship under Zhao Liuxan, a general in the army. Suddenly, several factions fought on the streets for control over China as a whole. And suddenly, Tibet declared itself as an independent state. China's economy collapsed, and China weakened significantly. Soon, the factions stopped fighting when Beijing was seized by the army. After the seizure of Beijing, the Socialist People's Republic of China was declared. He then believed that he was the world's last remaining country, and because of this, he invaded Taiwan and Mongolia, only to realize that Tibet was independent. He is still rebuilding himself from the damage caused by the collapse. Since the Communist Party wanted the People's Republic to remain alive, the formation of other political parties was declared legal, and then he changed his name. His Mindist Party is growing, following an ideology that started in Southeast Asia. When he stabilized, the military junta was disbanded. On July 1,2019 , he launched another 5-year plan to restore his economy and even surpass that of USACball. He fought off East Eurasiaball in Mongoliaball's clay. Recently, he annexed Empire of Mongoliaball and Manchuriaball. Relationships Friends * SDR NepalRawr - Of socialist rike me, and he of democratic erections.... wait i mean elections. He removings of zhu, but sadry, we are.... divided... * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball - Vely long name, but thats ok, since we are both long penis into believe of longetivity. * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - Of hatings Tibet, and is rikes peace! And arso soly? I guess? * Philippinesball - Hates communists, but im ok, since i have liberalized. PLUS, i promise that i am not of takings Spratrys flom yuo. just let me keep the base plox even if i dont know where it is right now * USACball - Once my largest trading paltnel, and we is of arries especially against the Japaneses, since we shale histoly against him..... or....it. Solly fol armost nuking yuor dad. Good he shot down armost all of my planes, since i may have nuked yuo. Since I am a rittre diffelent, and my economy is now weaker, can i consider myself your subordinate, or at least in your sphele of infruence? Wo will not submit to him though. * Koreaball - Good yuo is now unite with yuol south. And, anschluss? * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - Yeah. Not old communist Raos. And he also rikes to buy tanks from me. * United Malaysian Confederationball - Fliend in southeast asia. Is arso Mindist, and he arso has some of my people in his clay. I suppolted him against the Japaneses, and i havings of crose trade relation with him. * South Japanball - Son of the bItch, but is not bad. Thanks fol the reaparations, but i wirr just give it back, cause recieving a solly flom a rong-time enemy is too good to be of tlue. I plomise that i will produce nintendo for you one day. Neutral * Tibetan Empireball - GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO ANNEX YUO ONE DAY!!!! DEFENDINGS MAO ZEDONG!!!!!! REMOVE OF FALUN GONG THAT SON OF AN 婊子!!!! ZHONGGUO IS OF BEST!!!!! STOP PRETENDING TO OF WOLSHIP BUDDHA YUO INFIDEL!!! nice flag tho.... WAIT.... it rooks rike yuo ale wirring to friend, but i can just admit yuo existings. And prus, solly fol '50 and '59 i guess? * Hokkaidoball - YUO ALE TOTAL ROSER IN ECONOMY!!!!!!!! YUO CANNOT EVEN REBUILD YOULSELF? I CAN SEND YUO AID DAM IT! AND PRUS, ARE YUO TLYING TO INTO TALK WITH MAOIST? WO IS YOUR BOSS! YOU RISTEN TO ME OR ELSE YUO WIRR EXPERIENCE............... anschlaiya...... STUPID FAILED PUPPET YUO WILL BE A SAR OF MINE ONE DAY. But please, just get back to normal, and wo is of know that japaneses is can be trust. But, disobey me, or else...... Enemies * Japanese Empireball - GET AWAY FLOM ME JAPAN!!! REMEMBERINGS NANKING! ARSO WHAT OTHERS IS THINKS OF IS OF TLUE! FAKKINGS NINTENDO THATS WOLSE THAN MAH HUAWEI!!!! PRUS, ARSO WANTS TO CONTRORRINGS ENTILE KOREA, WHEN EVEN KOREA HAVED ENOUGH OF YUO!!!!!!! GAY NAZI!!! ANIME WORST!!! CGI bettel xixi.... AND GOOD YUO DEAD!! * Chinatangle - GET AWAY FLOM ME!!! * ETIMball - Tellolist! Stop going rike infidel! infidel!!! IM TIRED AS HERR CAUSE OF YUO SAYINGS THAT TO GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! And i heard that my spy kirred your reader, and that’s good. Congraturation. Diplomatic Missions * United Malaysian Confederationball * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball * SDR NepalRawr * Soviet Russiaball Flag Colors Gallery Images Mindistchinese.png|Mindist version China flag.png Chinaball vs Japanese Empireball.png How to draw Chinaball.png Chinese nightmare.png 你好.png|Nǐ hǎo China_map.png|Map Comics Other content }} Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Confucianist Category:Atheist Category:Communist Category:Mindist Category:Multi-Party Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Can into space Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Manchu Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Category:Shenist Category:Democratic Category:Socialist Category:Marxist Category:Leninist Category:Republic Category:East Asia Category:Red Yellow Category:Chinaball Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:Can into monies Category:Indic Sino-Tibetan Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Sinitic Category:Asian Category:Pacific Category:Terrorist Removers Category:Superpowers Category:Stars Category:Federal